Plainsong
A Charm exclusive to the Troubadour, Plainsong uses music to touch the souls of its listeners. In this way, a Troubadour can communicate with listeners on an unconscious level, lend them inspiration, and reawaken the strong magics within us all lost with the Cataclysm. Use of Plainsong relies on performing music – the Troubadour must be able to sing or have access to an instrument of some kind. It's Only Rock And Roll (·) You stick your hand in your heart, spill it all over the stage. Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Presence + Expression + Plainsong Action: Reflexive Add to your successes to Expression for one non-magical roll. Carry On, My Wayward Son (··) You restore your allies's energy and confidence, and they don't cry no more. Cost: 1 Wisp, 1 Willpower + 1 Wisp for each additional roll Dice Pool: Presence + Expression + Plainsong, modified by Commonalty Action: Extended. Each roll represents 1 minute of performance. You put on some manner of performance that uplifts those who see it. When the successes you accumulate casting this Charm exceed one of the targets' current Willpower points, that person regains a point of Willpower. No more than one point of Willpower may be regained per casting of this Charm, and it does not affect yourself. Anyone who has gained Willpower from Carry On, My Wayward Son may not benefit from it again until the next day. Blowin' In The Wind (···) Your subtle, haunting performance evokes emotion in all who hear it. Cost: 1 Wisp + 1 Wisp for each additional roll Dice Pool: Manipulation + Expression + Plainsong, modified by Commonalty Action: Extended. Each roll represents 1 minute of performance. You put on a performance that evokes an emotion of your choice in everyone that hears it: happiness, melancholy, anger, love, et cetera. When the successes you accumulate casting this Charm exceed an observer's Composure, they become affected by the emotional state you are invoking, gaining a +2 bonus to actions in line with that emotion and a -2 penalty to actions opposed by that emotion. This effect lasts for one scene for each multiple of the observer's Composure you accumulate as successes -- so, if you made a performance and rolled 8 successes, an observer with 2 Composure would be affected for four scenes, while an observer with 3 Composure would be affected for only two. You can make a number of rolls equal to your dice pool. Don't Stop Believing (Plainsong ****) Cost: 1 Wisp, 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Manipulation + Persuasion + Plainsong vs. target's Resolve + Inner Light Action: Instant, contested Effect: The target's effective Belief or Morality rises by 1 for each success you roll exceeding his, to a maximum of your own Belief. If the target suffers from derangements that would be removed if his Belief/Morality were raised to this level, those derangements cease to apply until Don't Stop Believing ends. In addition, any supernaturally induced derangements the target has also cease to apply until the Charm ends. Don't Stop Believing normally lasts for one day. The target must check for degeneration against his effective Belief/Morality; lost dots come from those granted by Don't Stop Believing, and the Charm ends if all those dots are lost to degeneration. In addition, if the target would gain a derangement due to degeneration while Don't Stop Believing is in effect, he loses all the dots granted instead of gaining the derangement, and the Charm ends. The person affected has to roll Resolve+Composure to commit a Sin against his new, higher Morality.The belief and idealism that the Charm inspires feels good, and to willingly abandon that enthusiasm and idealism all over again takes a bit of mental effort. Jumpin' Jack Flash (·····) You were born in a crossfire hurricane. And you howled at your Ma in the drivin' rain. But it's all right now. Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Presence + Expression + Plainsong, modified by Commonalty Action: Instant You put on a performance that inspires people to the heights of their abilities- and beyond. Those targeted gain a bonus equal to +1 plus another +1 for every four successes beyond the first. So 1 success gives +1, 5 successes gives +2, 9 successes gives +3, and so on. This bonus lasts the entire duration of your performance + 3 rounds after your performance ends. You may maintain the performance for a number of rounds equal to your Inner Light. Orisons Dice pool: First: Add 9-again to Expression rolls to convey your true feelings. Second: Third: